


a better, more interesting place

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bi author :3, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, This is really short !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jake comes out to rosa !! that's abt it





	a better, more interesting place

**Author's Note:**

> idrk what this is i just kinda had to get it out !!!i haven't written in like 500 years tbh dkaskasksks but anyway yeah have fun hopefully!!!! thank u for reading

"So, Rosa, um. Do you remember when you came out and, uh, we were talking in here a while ago and I was quoting you, totally hypothetically, obviously, and? I, as you, said I was bi? Yeah, well, uh! I meant it? I mean, I didn't at the time because I thought I was just giving you a suggestion, but I've been kinda stressing about this for months and it turns out I did mean it only I didn't know I did and now I do know and now I'm telling you I know because. I do...know." Jake let the last part out in a rush, taking a deep breath.

Rosa blinked.

"Also, I'm telling you because you made me realize that I am. Bi, that is. And I thought it was important to tell you because I don't want you to think I came to this conclusion on my own, because, obviously I didn't," he laughed awkwardly, "that kinda sounds stupid now that I said it out loud, honestly."

Rosa didn't say anything. Which was fair, honestly.

"I don't want you to think I'm piggybacking off your coming out, either! Because I'm not! At all! I just, I don't know, I'm just really glad you did, inadvertently, of course, make me realize that I was, am, bi. Because without you, I would be completely in the dark about such a big part of myself for such a long time probably and, y'know, that would've sucked." He sighed.

"I just, wanna thank you, I guess, is what I'm saying. So, thank you...so much. I'm trying not to make this a big deal, but? It is? To me, that is. I mean, I completely understand if it's not to you, that's perfectly fine! I don't expect you to be jumping off the walls at this, or anything," he laughed a little, then a little more when he imagined her doing so, "that would be weird."

Rosa remained silent, probably waiting for him to finish, but he noticed her usual expression had softened a bit since he'd started talking.

"Well, um, I guess that's it? I don't know really what else to say. What do people usually do after they come out to someone?"

Rosa shrugged.

"Yeah... Well! I'm gonna cry in the next few seconds, probably, so," He swung his arms like he was walking, "bye!"

He grinned suddenly, "that last part can be interpreted both ways, if you so choose." He waggled his fingers at her like he was shooting a gun, stopped abruptly, and made to leave.

"Jake." Rosa stopped him with a hand on his arm.

Jake stopped, and turned to her with an expression that made it serious he meant it when he said he'd cry soon.

She tugged on his arm and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Thank you. For telling me." She said, into his shoulder. "I'm glad I could help you."

She felt him smile, and heard him sniff a second later.

They remained hugging and Jake had the thought that this was probably the longest Rosa had ever hugged someone.

Suddenly, Jake spoke into the silence, "I had a boyfriend in college," he said a little watery, "at the time, y'know, I chalked it up to 'experimenting', but... I-I really loved him, I think." He cleared his throat.

"Do you think you'd still be with him, if you'd known?" Rosa asked quietly.

"I don't know, to be honest. I know I missed a lot of opportunities, being in the dark so long, and I'll be mourning those for a long time to come, I think, but I honestly can't imagine my future being with anyone but Amy..." He trailed off.

Rosa hummed in agreement. Jake thought maybe she forgot they were still hugging, but knowing her, she was probably timing their whole embrace. Maybe she'd decided he needed a hug that was longer than 2 seconds.

Jake took it upon himself and gently pulled away, wiping his eyes.  He didn't notice Rosa was doing the same.

"Thank you," he said, a soft smile on his mouth and in his eyes.

Rosa nodded. "I guess the evidence lockup is now our soul-baring room," she said with a small smile.

Jake laughed.


End file.
